


The Hearts of Twisted Legends: Story 1: A World of Twisted Legends - Grace Howland - Wattpad

by PunnySanstheSkeleton



Category: Child of Light - Fandom, Disney Princess - Fandom, Kid Icarus, Kingdom Hearts, The Legend of Zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnySanstheSkeleton/pseuds/PunnySanstheSkeleton
Summary: A world where Disney Princesses, Zelda, Kid Icarus, Kingdom Hearts, and Child of Light characters exist...Angel is an average 15 year old girl, who lives with her 7 year old brother Carlos and her 4 year old sister Avia. One day, Angel's best friend tells her a story about a ghost named Vector the Stealer, who makes people lose their memories, especially special types of victims. Angel doesn't believe the story and later has a dream about being teleported to a real life Hyrule by a book. Later, Angel and her siblings discover that their mom bought a book about fairytales and video game legends, just like the one in her dream. When she reads the book, she discovers odd messages, that have to do with amnesia, that weren't supposed to be in the book. Little do they know that they're about to be taken away to a new land...When she and her siblings are taken to Real-lifelantica, a planet where fictional legends exist, they realize they realize they are to help the legends recover their memories of their stories by going through different version of memorable stories! The quests of Twisted Legends begin...DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the universes in this story, and there are SPOILERS for the universes!





	1. Prologue

Angel's point of view (POV):

Just imagine...if you were teleported to a whole new planet, with real life versions of fictional characters...by a book. However, the characters lost their memories of their stories, due to a ghost, and they need to get them back by going through mixed up versions of fictional legends.

Well, that happened to me.

And I thought my life would only be an average one.

My name is Angel, an average fifteen year old girl. I have a seven year old brother named Carlos and a four year old sister named Avia. Carlos is short, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and Avia is also short, with red hair and green eyes. We are huge fans of the Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, Kingdom Hearts, Child of Light, and Disney Princesses. Now...let's get to the beginning of this story.

I was hanging out with my friend Lauren, a beautiful, blonde-haired girl with a red ribbon in her hair and patience in her heart.  
She asked, "Hey Angel. Have you ever heard of Vector the Stealer?"  
"Uh, no..." I replied.  
Lauren started to explain, "Well, Vector was a happy kid with a lot of friends. Nothing really went wrong in his life, until his mother revealed that she was a ghost, and she turned Vector into an evil ghost. He then went out and stole people's memories, usually average people, but he sometimes steals from fictional legends."  
"Uhhh...okay?" I replied.

I was lying in my bed later that night and thought, He usually steals from average people, but sometimes FICTIONAL legends? Is this guy even real? I don't think so...

Later...

"This fight in Hyrule sure is epic!" Paluntena said.  
"I'm anxious to see who wins!" Rapunzel exclaimed.  
Link, Pit, and Sora were fighting each other in a field in Hyrule. They kept knocking each other down and getting back up, so the fight really wasn't going anywhere.  
"The annual War of Legends shall end with a sweet victory for me!" Link bragged.  
"Actually, with this Keyblade, I will drive away all darkness and defeat you!" Sora shouted.  
"I protect the world from the Underground Army with Lady Paluntena!" Pit yelled. "Try and beat that! I bet you can't!" Still not getting anywhere with the fight.  
"They're not getting anywhere..." Paluntena complained.  
"Well it looks like it's time for me to jump in!" Rapunzel spoke confidently.  
"Rapunzel!" Paluntena cried. "Wait!"

It was too late.  
Rapunzel jumped down from the building she was standing on and shouted, "ULTIMATE HAIR FLIP!"  
She landed on the ground and knocked all three fighters down. Apparently hair is powerful...  
Carlos, Avia, and I ran up to the battlefield to see the chaos, and I cried, "No way!"  
"Well who's gonna win now?!" Carlos asked.  
"Now's...not the time to let down your hair, Rapunzel..." Sora said breathless.  
"Think again!" Rapunzel bragged, and she then attacked the fighters again, while they attempted to fight back, but they failed.  
"Gee, she sure is overpowered!" Avia said.  
"Goodbye..." Rapunzel said mockingly.  
She ran after the fighters to finish them off, but then...

...I found myself springing up from bed. I realized that fight was just a dream.

"What a dream!" I gasped. "I was teleported to Hyrule by a book!"  
"Angel, Carlos, Avia, come down!" my mom called from downstairs. "Something VERY special that I've been waiting to show you just came in the mall!"  
"Hmm...I wonder..." I said. Could this be...the book I had in my dream?!

...Nah, that's ridiculous.


	2. The Book of Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Carlos, and Avia’s mother got a book in the mail, but it isn’t any ordinary book…

Angel's POV:

Carlos and Avia actively ran down the stairs, ready to see what was in the mail, while I sleepily walked down the stairs. "Mom...Do we have to get up now?" I asked as I was very tired. "It's twelve in the morning! Why can't I check it out later?"   
"Yeah...'twelve in the morning'..." Mom mocked me. "You've been sleeping in way too late lately, Angel. This is VERY important!"  
"So what?" I chuckled sassily. "I like sleep!"

"It's just a fairytale and video game legend book," Carlos complained. "I've already read all the tales in other books!"  
"I'm kinda surprised that you're even into fairytales, Carlos, considering the fact that you obsess over superhero movies," Avia mentioned.  
"I know, but DEAL with it!" Carlos talked back. "Besides, not just boys like superhero movies..."

I gotta admit--my brother has a good point. I'm personally a fan of superhero movies too, and also the comics and TV shows, especially from the DC universe. I just don't really bring it up in front of people, or any of my other interests for that matter. Compared to everyone else at school, they like to consider me the nerd, but what's wrong with that? I will admit I am a nerd, and I'm pretty proud of it.

"Carlos...now's not the time to be getting into one of your sibling arguments," my mom told Carlos.  
"Right, sorry Avia..." Carlos apologized to Avia, but I could hear a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice.  
"Anyways, this book contains multiple fairytales and video game legends!" Mom told us in an excited tone. "It's unlike any fantasy book I've ever seen, and it's unlike any fantasy book anyone will ever read!"  
"Well, we'll have to check it out then," I said, trying to contain interest in my tone.  
Like Carlos said, he's already read all the tales, and so have I. But, considering the fact it has multiple tales, there may be some I haven't checked out yet, except I'm not sure how many tales are in the book exactly.

After lunch, we went upstairs into our fandom room, where we have all things video games and fairytales we love, so we could read the book. We placed the book down onto a carpet shaped like a crown that looks like Sora's necklace from Kingdom Hearts, and sat down.  
"Ok, I'll read it to you guys," I insisted.  
I figured that Carlos and Avia would get into a fight on who reads it if I didn't offer to read (yeah, they fight A LOT, and it's usually over stupid stuff, even though we are siblings...I'm the one in charge of stopping the fights usually).  
Immediately, Carlos shouted, "HEY! I'M old enough to read to you guys!"  
"Okay, okay, you can read it, gee..." I said in an annoyed tone.

Carlos read the cover of the book, "The Ultimate Book of Fairytales and Video Game Legends, by Samantha Reed."  
Carlos stopped reading after he opened the book. It wasn't any ordinary title page, because it was covered in giant words all over it, saying, 'HELP ME. CAN'T REMEMBER. CURSED.' Can't remember? I don't know why this makes me think of the story Lauren told me, because that story CAN'T be true. I WILL NOT believe in a spooky tale like that EVER.  
I decided to turn more pages of the book, when I was interrupted by Carlos, "Didn't I tell you that I would be reading it?! Besides, you're going through spoilers right now!"  
"I'm just looking through the pages, okay?" I informed him. "Besides which, you said that you've read these in the past, and they're all covered up with words anyways."  
Yep, that's right--all the pages had the exact same words on them randomly scattered.  
"Are these words supposed to be in this book?" I questioned. "What's the message behind all this?"  
"How would WE know?" Carlos questioned me. "We just got the book today!"  
"Carlos, that's enough," Avia demanded.  
"Thanks, mom," Carlos said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a portal appeared from the book, with wind that pushed us into the wall, which as you can imagine, was VERY painful. Then the wind tried to pull us into the portal and we had to grab the crown-shaped carpet, so we wouldn't fall in.  
"Carlos!" I cried. "Grab onto to my hand and Avia, grab onto Carlos's hand, so we can possibly get out of here!"  
Yeah, possibly, because I'm not sure exactly where this portal leads and whether it is dangerous or not. Just in case for our safety, we have to get out of here. Unfortunately, the wind was way too strong that we only kept getting closer to the portal, and we eventually fell in as we screamed.

Angel's mom's POV:

I could have sworn I heard my kids scream just now. Sometimes Carlos and Avia will scream at each other in an argument, but these were no screams that would come out of an argument over a stupid matter.  
Suddenly, my husband James opened the front door to the house and called out, "Carley, I'm home!"  
"James!" I cried as I ran to him from the living room and gave him a hug when I encountered him.  
I then said, "You came just in time! I just heard our kids scream from upstairs!"  
"We better hurry then!" James said, then we ran upstairs.

We went into the fandom room and discovered the kids weren't there.  
After the two of us gasped due to the discovery, I cried, "What?! I'm pretty sure they were just in here reading the book!"  
James walked up to the book to investigate it.  
He asked me, "Uhhh, Carley? Are you sure this book was supposed to come with these odd messages?"  
That's not important right now! Or is it...?  
I took a peek at the book and said, "What in the world...By the way, I thought I heard a windy noise earlier..."  
"Maybe they were dragged into it by the wind?" James predicted.  
"Now how could that be possible?!" I snapped. "Do you really think a book dragged them in? Now that's not reality!"  
"Well, what else?" James questioned.  
"Maybe they got kidnapped," I said.  
"Well, think about this," James started. "Where do you think the windy noise came from?"  
"Maybe a kidnapper opened the window?" I predicted.  
"The window's locked," James pointed out.  
I sighed, "Well, whatever happened, it's definitely bad news..."

Angel's POV:

We were falling deep into what looked like a dream land...and we kept falling. Who knows what will happen once we hit the ground...

...

We were finally teleported to what looked like a fantasy land, and we fell on the ground before our vision went to black.

...

We opened our eyes and looked around. We were definitely in a fantasy land, now that we can actually pay attention to what the heck is going on. I could see a bunch of hills, a small town, and a castle in the distance. I tried to stand up, but I only face planted in a slapstick manner on the hill we were lying on.

A boy wielding a Keyblade, a sword shaped like a key, was walking around, until he noticed the three of us on the ground in the distance. He gasped at the sight of this and ran up to us.  
He asked worriedly, "Hey! Are you okay?! Mulan, get over here!"  
Mulan was also walking towards us from a distance and she called out, "Sora?"  
"Mulan's here?" Avia questioned. "The fictional Disney version?"

I got up and replied, "Oh yeah, I'm fine, thank you--what...the...heck?"  
"Something wrong?" Sora asked.  
"Nothing, it's just..." I paused. "You're a real life version of Sora!"  
"Whoa whoa WHOA," Avia shouted. "I just noticed that giant key of yours, and I am not gonna let it stab me--"  
"Hey hey, easy!" Sora assured her. "Don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt you!"  
"My back hurts, but other than that, I'm fine--" Carlos also paused. "Sora?"  
"You're just now realizing that he's here?!" Avia snapped.  
"Dude, I was tired and tried to sleep, okay?!" Carlos argued.  
"Guys, not now," I informed them.

"What happened to us, and what's going on?" Avia asked.  
Mulan also ran over here from a long distance and asked, "Sora! Are these children okay?"  
"Yes, they're okay," Sora explained. "However, they're still aching a bit. So, you guys teleported here and passed out. Now you're here in the capitol of a planet called Real-lifelantica (ignore the cheesy name), a planet where real-life versions of fairytale and video game legends exist."  
"Teleported?" Mulan questioned. "They must've been teleported by the Ultimate Book of Fairytales and Video Game Legends!"

"Sorry for not asking earlier, but what are your names?" Sora asked.  
"It's okay," I assured him. "I'm Angel."  
"Carlos."  
"Avia! Nice to meet you!"  
"Nice to meet you too!" Sora said. "Anyways, the book is the only way into this planet."  
"That's exactly how we got here!" I stated. "Funny thing is, I had a dream about this place..."  
"Wonder how that happened..." Mulan said.  
Carlos asked a random but valid question, "Not even a rocket ship can break in?"  
"Nope," Sora explained. "This planet is protected by an invisible barrier that would knock any rocket ship back, and this planet is invisible on the outside itself."

"Who owned that book in the first place?" Avia asked.  
"Vector the Stealer," Mulan said coldly.  
I gasped and quickly said, "My friend told me about that guy and how his targets are very mysterious ones and Earthly ones on rare occasions! He really does exist?"  
"Yes," Sora responded, despite how I said that so quickly. "He went and stole every resident of this planet's memories, so now we're suffering from amnesia. The only living beings who can save us are living beings from Earth."  
"How did you find out that he did it, even though he's invisible at times?" I asked.  
"He threatened that he would curse us with amnesia if we didn't kill any human from Earth who entered this planet," Sora explained. "However, he decided to curse us anyways before Earthly humans entered this planet. We still refuse to kill them anyways, because we're too good to do something so cruel."  
"We've actually been waiting for any living being from Earth to come here for a long time, except for some of the police men here," Mulan said. "They must have lost their memories of how you can help us, and Vector must have made them believe that you were a threat to us all here in Real-lifelantica. The way to get our memories back is to go on missions assigned to us by Princess Rapunzel and Princess Zelda. The bad guys also wanted living beings from Eatth here, but they wanted you to join them."

"No way!" Avia refused. "We don't wanna be bad!"  
"That's the spirit!" Sora cheered. "Come with us. There's somewhere we need to take you."  
We started walking on our way, but I face planted AGAIN. Avia ended up doing the same.  
"You alright?" Mulan asked.  
"Well, I don't think we can walk right now, even after all that standing..." I admitted.  
"My legs are surprisingly still tired," Avia also admitted.  
"We'll carry you guys then," Sora kindly offered, as his Keyblade disappeared from his hand.  
Sora picked up Avia and Mulan picked me up in each of their arms.  
"Carlos, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah, I'm not aching that much anymore," Carlos answered. "I was expecting Angel and Avia to still be hurting though."

When we started walking, Avia asked, "Where are we going?"  
"You'll see," Sora said. "It's a surprise."  
"Gee, thanks for spoiling the fact that it's a surprise..." Carlos said sarcastically, and the rest of the group started laughing.

We were now strolling through a small town in the capitol by the name, Legendland (can they really not come up with ANY better names?!). There were many buildings, examples being a weapon shop for heroes, a restaurant, a clothing store, and a big school called Training Legends Academy, a school for average people from Earth teleported here to become legends. 

Wait, so we're not the first Earthly humans to come here?! Also, how do you end up in that school?  
"Do we HAVE to go to school here?" Carlos asked in a bored manner.  
"Oh, that's only for people who come here at a young age before they even started school on Earth," Mulan said. "Don't worry, their parents still come to this planet too, so they aren't alone."  
"We haven't had young children come here in a long time though," Sora pointed out.  
"Why didn't we come with our parents then?" Avia asked.  
"The way you teleported was through a cursed book, so Vector decided not to bring your parents in, but you three," Mulan explained.  
"I KNEW this was Vector's doing!" I gasped. "I mean, after everything you told us about him, it was kind of obvious. Also, our parents must be worried sick about us. I can imagine them putting up missing posters all over Los Angeles. I should give them a call at some point and let them know we're okay..."  
Sora's expression changed to that of an embarrassed one and confessed, "Heh...I left them on Destiny Islands when I was fourteen and never tried to look for them again. I couldn't just easily give them a call, because we didn't have those cell phones you teens of Earth are obsessed with...I don't even know if they're dead or alive..."  
"I'm sorry to hear that..." I said sadly.

Three police men were watching from the corner of a building, and the first one asked, "Are those humans from here?"  
"Doesn't look like it," said the second one. "I doubt they're legendary."  
"ATTACK!" the third one yelled, and then the three ran towards us.  
"Hey!" Sora shouted. "Please don't hurt us!"  
The police men stopped running and the second one asked angrily, "How many times have we told you to kick Earthly humans out of here if they come here?!"  
"It was an accident and plus, we need them to help us get our memories back," Mulan explained calmly.  
"Haha, foolish!" the third one laughed. "After them!!!"

All three police men wielded magic wands and Sora wielded his Keyblade. Mulan, Sora, and Carlos tried to run while Avia and I were being carried. I felt bad for not being able to help at the moment...However, the police men knocked Avia and I down with their magic spells anyway, but unfortunately, Carlos, Sora, and Mulan were knocked down by the spells.  
"What's wrong with you dimwits?!" Carlos complained.

Suddenly, a woman ran up and I realized it was Elsa. She pushed everyone out of the way except for the policemen, so she could perform an ice attack. The ice slid towards two of the policemen and knocked them out.

The first policeman ran up to them in fear and yelled, "They're unconscious! Elsa, you're under arrest!"  
He walked angrily towards Elsa as she cried, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"  
She was interrupted when the policeman grabbed her hand and ran off to arrest her.  
"WAIT!" Sora called out.  
"Darn it, he's arresting her!" Mulan complained. "If we try to stop him now, we'll get arrested as well!"  
"Is everyone okay?" Sora asked.  
"Yes," Mulan, Avia, Carlos, and I replied simultaneously.  
"Good, now let's continue moving forward," Sora stated.  
"But what about Elsa--" Carlos began to ask.  
Sora interrupted, "There's nothing we can do. She'll eventually get out of jail though."

We arrived at the Real-lifelantica Castle that the Twilight Princess Zelda and Disney Rapunzel were in, and Sora explained everything that had happened to them.  
Sora introduced my siblings and I and Rapunzel cheered, "Thank goodness there are Earthly humans here! We need you're help oh time. Sorry about the fact that you left your loved ones behind!"  
"Will we ever be able to teleport back home?" Avia asked.  
"Once we finish creating a portal to Earth, you'll be able to go back," Zelda replied. "When we need your help, we'll call you from the Ultimate Book of Fairytales and Video Game Legends."  
"How do you know we have the book--" Carlos stopped himself. "Ohhhh wait, it's the only way to get here."  
"That's right," Zelda said. "Sorry about the scary teleportation it provided...Vector made changes to the book..."  
"Also, we were the ones to provide those unusual messages in the book to help us," Rapunzel stated.  
"How do you even have access to the book from here?" I asked.  
"There's a room that has a crystal ball that lets us access it anytime, right here in this castle," said Rapunzel. "Bad part of it is that the dark castle of Real-lifelantica lets it access it with their crystal ball too."  
Great, so there's a castle where the bad guys are?! Trust me, as cool as it sounds, I REALLY don't wanna fight Ganondorf or anyone like that...  
"Anyways, we're ready to tell you about your first mission!" Zelda exclaimed excitedly. "This is only the beginning of a huge adventure!"

Well, I most certainly hope this 'huge adventure' is fun. This sounds a little dangerous if you ask me...

...

Angel's mom's POV:

My husband and I were standing outside our house, after searching our town for our kids.  
"How are we ever gonna find our kids?" he asked nervously.  
"They possibly went here outside without us knowing," I replied. "Haven't heard a single word from them in the house or anywhere else..."

...This is BAD. Someone PLEASE tell me they're safe!


	3. The First Twisted Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Carlos, and Avia are about to go on a mission with crossovers, one that is slightly different from the rest.

"Basically, the missions we assign you are twisted versions of journeys the residents of Real-lifelantica have forgotten," said Zelda.   
"How do you know what they have forgotten?" Carlos asked. "Haven't you forgotten some of your journeys, too?"   
"Zelda and I were the only ones unaffected," Rapunzel answered. "I was expecting Vector to erase our memories like everyone else's, but no, that turned out not to be the case."   
"That's weird..." Avia commented.   
"Anyways, the first mission is to defeat Maleficent," Rapunzel stated.   
"SERIOUSLY?!" Carlos complained. "You're making it THAT hard already?!"   
"That isn't even how the story of Sleeping Beauty starts!" Avia complained as well.   
"Wait...Who is Maleficent again?" Mulan questioned.   
"She's the main antagonist of Sleeping Beauty," Zelda stated. "You're going to defeat her dragon form today."   
"Hold on!" Avia said. "I thought that was Prince Philip's job!"   
"It is," Zelda replied. "However, since the missions have been twisted up a bit, that means that things different from the original missions will happen. Apparently, it's the only way the legendary characters will remember their past. Strange, huh?"   
"Yes...very..." Carlos stated.

"Not to be impatient, but Sora said that you have a surprise for us here at this castle," I said.   
"Why yes, we do!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Angel, Carlos, and Avia, you are officially wand wielders!"   
"WHAT?!" Carlos, Avia, and I shouted simultaneously.   
"That's right!" Rapunzel explained. "Your wands are the weapons you will be using on this journey!"  
Suddenly, wands appeared in each of our right hands as we gasped.  
"This is AWESOME!" I cheered.

We went to a training room to practice using our wands, and Zelda said, "Before setting out on your adventure, you need to practice using your weapons first." All of a sudden, a giant Heartless appeared out of nowhere as we gasped. It was a black creature with yellow eyes and two antennas.   
"A giant Shadow Heartless?!" Sora gasped. Zelda summoned her bow and arrow and summoned a sword for Mulan as she said,   
"Well, we were gonna let you practice on test dummies, but now, you're doing the real thing--Ow!" The Heartless has attacked Zelda.   
"Let's not fool around now!" Rapunzel said confidently.   
"Says the princess who didn't just get attacked by a Heartless!" Zelda said, and then she ran after and attacked the Heartless. We all attacked the Heartless one by one and I was the one to attack last and kill it.

"Hey, that was easy!" Carlos cheered in a confident manner.   
"Easy for you, that is..." Zelda murmured. "My leg still hurts for that attack!"   
We looked around the room to make sure there weren't anymore enemies wandering around in here. Oh yeah. Forgot to mention--Carlos and Avia are developing fans of some of the things we like, so they may not know some things at the moment.   
Anyways, Sora said, "Well, looks like the coast is clear! ...For now. The Heartless we just fought was weak, but we will face stronger ones. We might also have to deal with Nobodies eventually." 

"Wand wielders, you performed well," Zelda complimented Avia, Carlos, and I. "I think you already have what it takes! Are you guys ready for your first mission?"   
Mulan, Sora, Carlos, and I replied, "Yep!"   
"I think..." Avia said quietly. Then it rose to a yell, "A-actually, yes I am! I'll beat up some bad guys...if you ask me to!"

"Okay!" Zelda stated. "Before your mission, you three wand wielders need new outfits for fighting in!"   
"WHAT?!" Carlos complained. "I don't already look adorable in this?!"   
"You're literally just wearing a blue t-shirt and turquoise shorts..." Avia stated. "You don't look THAT adorable."   
"NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR COMMENTARY!!!" Carlos yelled at her. Please...not another argument...  
Zelda laughed, "I didn't mean that. It's just that you need outfits that are suitable for fighting in. Use your wands to create them and say, "Wand wielder outfit, transform!"!"   
"Why that stupid cheer?!" Carlos complained even more. "Also, can't we use our wands without our outfits?!"   
"Well, yeah, but like I said, you need outfits suitable for fighting, and that's the only chant we know," Zelda explained. "Now Angel, would you like to go first?"   
"Sure!" I exclaimed. "Wand wielder outfit, transform!"

Suddenly, a glow appeared over my clothes, and my outfit changed into a yellow dress with a gold gem at the top. I was given a gold cape that was split into two shreds. Two long gold gloves that extended from my elbows to my hands appeared on my arms. I was also given gold boots to complete the outfit. Carlos and Avia also said the cheer, and on the other hand, Carlos's outfit changed into Link's outfit and Avis's outfit changed into Belle's outfit, except it was a shirt and pants instead of a dress.  
"Ha!" Carlos taunted. "We get to cosplay and you DON'T!"  
"Trust me," I said. "I have PLENTY of cosplays at home already."  
"I think those outfits look fantastic on you!" Zelda exclaimed.  
"Thank you kindly, your highness!" Carlos, Avia, and I said at the same time.  
"You're very welcome, dear children," Zelda said with a pleased grin.  
"Alright, you're off!" Rapunzel suddenly said. "Good luck!"  
"But what if I'm not ready--" Carlos asked, but I interrupted him by grabbing his hand and running off.

Mulan, Sora, Carlos, Avia, and I arrived at the castle Maleficent was at.  
"Alright, Maleficent!" Mulan mocked. "Our first mission is to defeat you!"  
"Who are those three ignorant fools with you, those who shouldn't be here?!" Maleficent asked coldly. "Also, shouldn't you be doing missions in order of the story, and Prince Philip should be fighting me?"  
"Well, these are twisted missions involving  twisted legends, so things are a little different," Sora explained.  
"You can't seriously be killing me instantly though, right?" Maleficent questioned.  
"Heh, well we'll see about that," Carlos taunted.

Maleficent suddenly breathed fire at us as we jumped out of the way as we screamed.  
She mocked, "Listen. I'm not gonna take it easy on you. While I might've looked easy to defeat in the Disney movie, prepare to die, actually, because none of you are Prince Philip."  
"Oh shoot," Carlos muttered.  
Maleficent breathed fire once again, but we managed to dodge again.  
"You know what?" Carlos stated. "I'm not even scared of dragons or fire!"  
Maleficent only breathed at Carlos this time, as he dodged as he was TERRIFIED.  
Maleficent laughed, "Hahaha! My oh my! You're very talented at irony I must say!"  
"You know WHAT?" I snapped. "No more fooling around!"  
"Let's get to the point where you're gone!" Avia snapped.  
"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT for insults!" Maleficent taunted.

A key-shaped sword. A regular sword that doesn't look as cool. Wands. Multiple attacks were performed on Maleficent as she also performed attacks. In the end, only one was harmed.

The villain was for that matter.

"You may have defeated me and you may think I'll be dead for good, but I will revive!" Maleficent said between deep breaths.  
"Um, I already knew that, 'cause you came back even after Aqua and Prince Philip killed you!" Sora pointed out.  
"I DON'T WANNA DIE AGAIN!" Maleficent screamed as she started to fade away.  
"BUT YOU'RE COMING BACK!" Sora shouted.  
There was nothing left of her (at the moment). Maleficent had completely faded away.  
I sighed, "Well dang. I know she's coming back, but I actually feel quite bad..."  
"So, what now?" Avia asked.  
"We report back to the castle to tell the two princesses our victory," Mulan answered.  
"I need to video chat my parents about this!" I cheered.

I turned on my phone to video chat our parents, and Carlos, Avia, and I said, "Hey Mom! Hey Dad!"  
Mom was CLEARLY unhappy when she asked, "Guys! Where are you?! We were worried sick!"  
"We're on a planet called Real-lifelantica, that has real life versions of fictional legendary characters, and a ghost made them lose their memories, so we have to help them recover them through missions!" Carlos explained as quickly as possible.  
Dad asked, "Well why didn't you tell us before, and is this for real?!"  
"That book Mom bought teleported us!" Avia stated. "We're NOT kidding!"  
I said, "Yeah! And I had a dream about it before you even bought the book, which I forgot to bring up in the first place! Anyways, here's your proof that we're with real life versions of fictional legends!"  
I moved the phone to show Sora and Mulan's faces.  
"Hi Angel, Carlos, and Avia's parents!" Sora said in an extremely cheesy manner.  
Mulan greeted, "Hi! We're sorry we worried you!"  
"Guys, Mulan is a real person," Mom said.  
"Oh, I'm the fictional Disney version," Mulan stated.  
"Well, okay," Mom replied. "But anyways, it looks like we have a reason to believe you guys now! Are you able to come home?"  
"Until Rapunzel and Zelda can fix THE portal to Earth, we can't return home yet!" I cried.  
"Wait, WHAT?!" Mom questioned. "Real life versions of Zelda and Rapunzel exist too?!"  
"Yep!" Carlos answered.  
Dad said, "Wow...Well anyways, that's a bummer. We'll see if we can get into the book. We wanna be able to help you guys get your memories back!"  
"Okay!" said Mulan. "We'll see you here on Real-lifelantica!"  
"If you're able to access it, that is," Sora said.  
Dad explained, "Well, of course! We just open the book..."  
"That meant teleport into the book, James," Mom said in a sarcastic tone, even though you do teleport.  
We all said goodbye to each other and hung up.

We were now back at the Real-lifelantica Castle. This time, Sleeping Beauty was there with Zelda and Rapunzel.  
"Princess Aurora!" Sora said in a corny manner once again. "Have you heard about our first twisted mission with these brave, young children?"  
Man, THAT was dramatic.  
Sleeping Beauty replied cheerfully, "Why yes, I have! Were you victorious?"  
Carlos said, "Why yes, we were! Otherwise my butt would be on fire. We slayed Maleficent, but she's coming back to life whenever she will."  
Sleeping Beauty stated, "Ah, yes, since she has to come back to life for Kingdom Hearts related missions. So, what are your names, you three children?"  
"I'm Angel, this is Carlos, and this is Avia..."  
Carlos interrupted, "HEY! I was gonna introduce my OWN self! You know I'm capable of doing that!"  
"We apologize, but Carlos here can be a bit annoying..." Avia started.  
"SHUT UP!" Carlos snapped.  
"Just like that," Avia taunted.  
"You're one to talk..." Carlos mocked.  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Avia yelled.  
I calmly stated, "Please excuse them, they fight a lot. Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you!"  
"Uhh—yeah!" Carlos and Avia quickly said.  
Sleeping Beauty giggled, "It's a pleasure to meet you too! Thanks to you guys, every Sleeping Beauty character remembers the story of Sleeping Beauty! ...Through a twisted mission."  
"You're very welcome, Princess Aurora!" Carlos, Avia, and I said simultaneously.

"Did someone call my name?" we heard a voice ask.  
We all turned around to see Aurora from Ubisoft's Child of Light. She had a gold-ish dress on, pink hair that flowed like she was underwater, and a fake crown.

Looks like we'll be calling the Disney Aurora Sleeping Beauty from now on, just so we don't get them confused!

Sleeping Beauty commented, "Oh, Aurora, they were talking to me. Besides which, you're not even a princess!"  
"Well that is true," Aurora said.  
NOT Sleeping Beauty.  
I cheered, "Wait...You're Aurora from Child of Light! I gotta say--Your video game proved that video games are art! It's very nice to meet you! I'm Angel, this is Carlos, and this is Avia..."  
"I already knew that, ma'am," Aurora said.

Yes. I've actually gotten into an argument with my siblings on whether video games are art or not.

"WHAT?!" Carlos questioned. "But how?"  
Aurora explained, "Well, you see, while you were gone, Rapunzel and Zelda went out and told everyone about you three. We heard that you have come to help us recover our memories after Vector the Stealer had stolen them! ...Through twisted versions of missions, for whatever reason none of us know."  
"Really?" Avia asked. "No one knows?"  
"No," Aurora answered. "Vector never told us why...It was just set up like that."  
"Wait..." Carlos started. "Based on what Angel told me about your game, aren't you supposed to be from the past?!"  
Aurora responded, "Well, yes, but in Real-lifelantica, real life versions of fictional characters that are supposed to be from the past, present, or future are all here in the present."

I asked, "So, Princess Rapunzel and Zelda, do we have anymore twisted missions to complete at the moment?"  
"Well, now that Aurora is here, you will be completing a mission with her," Zelda said.  
"From now on, you can call me Sleeping Beauty, just so you don't get us two confused when you're calling one of us," Sleeping Beauty stated.  
I've kinda already made that decision myself...  
"So, what's our next mission?" I decided to ask.  
Rapunzel explained, "You have to go to Lemuria and fight monsters. There is an angel named Pit who has been kidnapped by spiders."  
"NOOOOOO!" Avia cried. "Anything but spiders who kidnap angels!"  
"Anything but more monsters and drama..." Carlos growled.  
"Well, you will have to fight lots of monsters in your missions before you can return home, once we get the portal working again, that is, like we said..." Rapunzel informed.  
"I would think that since Pit's an angel who fights the Underworld army, I would think he'd be able to fly past or fight monsters..." I commented.  
"He's trapped inside a box that he can't shoot through," Zelda stated.  
"He can't even shoot holes through it?" Avia questioned.  
"Nope," Zelda said.  
Carlos shouted, "THAT'S BASICALLY WHAT SHE JUST SAID, DUMMY! NOW LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"  
"Whoa, easy child!" the Child of Light Aurora said. "Before we go out, I must warn you that since it's part of the story, one of you must die."

Wait, WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" Carlos gasped. "I thought these were twisted missions!"  
"Just because some parts of missions are twisted doesn't mean all parts are," Aurora explained. "However, the twisted part of the dying is the fact that I can't be the one to die in this mission."  
"Well that's just messed up..." Avia said.

Shortly after she said that, she fell to the floor. The rest of us screamed in fear.

How could Aurora be so calm explaining this mess?! My sister is DEAD.


	4. The Heroic Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes are sent to the land of Lumeria for their next mission and find an angel who needs their help along the way.

Angel's POV:

"I...I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO AVIA!" Sleeping Beauty cried.  
"The ones who will be going on this mission are Angel, Carlos, Aurora, Sleeping Beauty, and Avia," Zelda stated, seemingly not taking notice of what the heck just happened to my sister. "Okay, you're off. Good luck!"  
We were all teleported except for Avia. Perhaps Zelda and Rapunzel can find a way to bring Avia back.  
"Zelda, Rapunzel..." Mulan sobbed. "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! AVIA IS DEAD!"  
"Don't worry," Zelda assured her. "Avia didn't actually die. Her spirit is going to leave her body and go on the mission with the rest, like what has happened to Aurora in her story."  
"For now, Avia's actual body will stay here with us," Rapunzel said.  
"Why wouldn't you tell them before sending them off?!" Sora asked in anger.

We were teleported to the place where Aurora's story takes place, Lumeria.  
"WHERE'S AVIA?!" Carlos asked loudly.  
"No, no, no!" I cried. "This can't be! This is only the second mission!"   
I then began to gather my thoughts together from what I remember about Aurora's story, "...Wait. Aurora, you woke up, so that means Avia has to wake up too, right?"  
"Yes," she replied. "I feel foolish for not telling you in the castle. I apologize."  
Suddenly, Avis's spirit was teleported here.  
"Avia, you're alive!" I cheered and gave her a huge hug.  
"Um, OBVIOUSLY I'm alive now, or otherwise I wouldn't be breathing!" Avia snapped.  
"I remember now!" Aurora said. "You didn't actually die Avia; Your spirit just left your body. So, you're a spirit right now. After we save Pit, it will return to your body."

There was a pause before Avia screamed in fear.

"Shhh, I said you're not dead!" Aurora reassured Avia.  
"Well how come YOU didn't freak out when you found out your spirit had left your body?!" Avia asked angrily.  
"I had no idea until after my mission, and I was an adult by then," Aurora stated.  
"Shouldn't you be an adult now then?" Sleeping Beauty asked.  
"Well, the missions Zelda and Rapunzel send people on are a bit different from the original stories of legends, so I turned back into a child for this mission," Aurora explained. "Now, let us begin our adventure!"  
"Ugh, fine, but I'm still freaked out!" Avia complained.

We started walking through Lemuria and I commented, "I know how you feel Avia...I never thought that ANY of this would happen today!"  
"Well obviously not!" Carlos mentioned. "Nobody would expect to be teleported by a book that was randomly bought!"  
Suddenly, a GIANT spider approached us, unlike any spider I've ever seen. I have a HORRIBLE case of arachnophobia and I'm even too scared to kill a spider myself, or go back into a room where a spider was.  
Well okay. I do eventually go back into rooms that spiders were in, but not until a few hours later.  
"Oh my gosh!!!" I yelped. "Noooooo! I hate spiders!"  
"And I don't even have my sword yet..." Aurora sighed. "Maybe we could sneak past it!"  
"But aren't we supposed to kill enemies on this mission?" Sleeping Beauty questioned.  
"Well yes, we are..." Aurora answered.  
Because we were distracted, the spider grabbed Carlos, Avia, Sleeping Beauty, Aurora, and I and took us away as we screamed.

So the situation was just like your typical RPG. You're wandering around the overworks and an unseen enemy (in this case we could see him) takes you and immediately you're thrown into a fight. Nothing was going wrong and it was all peaceful five seconds ago, until you were forced into a fight.

Well, you know, fleeing is an option in RPG battles. However, in this case, we all have to agree to it.

Aurora tried to pull a sword out, but we hadn't gotten to the part where she actually gains the sword, and therefore didn't have it.  
She gasped, "What do I do?! I don't have a weapon!"  
"Me either!" cried Sleeping Beauty. "I've never actually been thrown in a fight like this before!"  
Avia attacked the spiders with her wand, and they all crumbled to the ground in defeat. How.  
We all stood in shock for a brief moment, and then Aurora commented, "Oh my...Just, how?! You must have a great power engraved into that wand of yours!"  
"I dunno," Avia replied. "Just magic."  
"Would you be able to do this to all enemies?" Aurora questioned. "I am merely a helpless young one now."  
"Most likely not," Avia replied.  
"Well then," Aurora stated. "Those spiders are easy to defeat anyways. When I had my sword in previous adventures, I could defeat them in one hit, one by one. However, with the power of your wand, you were able to kill all three at once."

RIGHT as we were talking about spiders, a spider attacked me from behind as I screamed.  
"Ha," Carlos commented in a sarcastic tone. "What an arachnophobe."  
He then proceeded to kill the spider with his wand.  
"Well, you certainly didn't need to be rude to Angel, Carlos!" Sleeping Beauty pointed out.  
"Yeah!" I agreed. "I bet you'd be freaking out if a giant spider were to randomly jump and grab you from behind!"  
"Are you alright?" Aurora questioned.  
"Other than freaking out about giant spiders earlier, I'm fine," I said with a smirk. "Thanks."

When we began to walk our way to victory once again, Avia asked Carlos, "Be honest Carlos, are you an arachnophobe?"  
"Uhhhhh, haha..." Carlos stammered nervously. "Maybe?"  
"See? I KNEW it!"  
"I SAID MAYBE!!!"  
"Well I think you are."  
Carlos finally sighed, "Fine, I am."  
"WELL SOMEONE'S BEING HONEST FOR ONCE!" Avia taunted.  
"AVIA!!!" Carlos screeched.  
"Aaaaaand this is what my siblings do to kill time," I made an excuse to Aurora and Sleeping Beauty for this ridiculous predicament.  
"Well then," Aurora said in an accepting yet annoyed tone. "Let us continue our mission without interruptions."

We came across a building with demonic statues that were not supposed to be there, as Aurora pointed out. When the statues began to move, Carlos let out an obnoxious scream as expected, which would reveal our presence in the building. Although I should probably be screaming as well, because little did I know as your average teenager that I would ever be encountering alive, demonic statues.  
"Shush!" Avia hushed. "Maybe if we don't say anything, they won't notice..."  
Unfortunately, soon after Avia said that, the statutes turned to notice us.  
"Well YOU'RE one to talk!" Carlos shouted. "LOOK what you've done NOW!"  
Aurora suddenly received her wings at the same moment, and she commented, "Well this certainly isn't how I got my wings in the first place, although this is a twisted mission..."  
The statues began to rush towards and attack Avia, and she screamed, "Hey! Be careful! If my spirit is destroyed, I won't even have one anymore in my real body!"  
Like RPG enemies are actually gonna show you mercy...

Cliché RPG battle in progress, please stand by

The statues crumbled in their defeat, as Avia had obliterated most of them.  
Suddenly, we heard a voice, "HELLO?! IS THERE ANYONE THERE TO HELP?! ALL I CAN DO IS YELP!"  
"Whose voice was that?" Avia questioned.  
"It sounded like Pit's!" I gasped.  
Carlos soon began to chuckle, "'Pits'? Like armpits? HAHAHAHAHAHA—!"  
"Carlos, close your mouth right now," I interrupted.  
"You can't force what my mouth does, sissy," Carlos snapped. "Besides which, did he just rhyme?"  
"Indeed, indeed," Aurora said as if she just realized something. "You know, I noticed I haven't been rhyming. Perhaps this twisted mission has an effect on Pit to make him rhyme, but not the Child of Light characters, like we usually would?"  
"Well, he only rhymed once, but maybe," I replied. "Now, this is serious. Pit is in danger. We need to go."  
"But where?" Sleeping Beauty asked.  
"Well, if I try to fly and carry all of you, we're sure to fall down, as my wings are weak," Aurora said. "Follow my lead and run!"

As we followed the flying Aurora in our running footsteps, Carlos kept enviously glaring at her for her ability to fly. We eventually encountered where Pit was trapped in a cage, and right next to him with dragon Maleficent!  
"MALEFICENT?!" Sleeping Beauty gasped. "I thought you were perished!"  
"No, foolish little princess," Maleficent growled. "I came back to life three seconds after those three little brats demolished me with Mulan and Sora. When I revived I ended up here, and when I found Pit here, I decided to kidnap him to add to your stupid mission."  
"Come on, just let me out!" Pit pleaded. "Even though I know I will somehow, no doubt!"  
"Okay, shut up!" Maleficent screamed. "I do NOT take orders from you! Besides which, you've been rhyming THE WHOLE TIME I'VE HAD YOU CAPTURED!"  
"I don't care!" Pit commented. "Look, some heroes stand right there!"  
Carlos made his move and attacked Maleficent.  
"Must we do this again?!" Maleficent complained. "You know I'm only going to come back to life three seconds later after you kill me...AGAIN!"  
"Have these three already fought you?" Pit asked.  
"Yeah...and we defeated her," I answered.  
"Oh, what were your names, again?" Pit cheerfully asked. "Angel, Carlos, and Avia, my friends!"  
"YOU'VE BARELY EVEN MET AND YOU CALL THEM FRIENDS!!!" Maleficent screamed, her patience growing thin.  
"But they're heroes!" Pit exclaimed. "There's no way they're level zero!"  
Maleficent had about had it with the outgoing angel when she shouted, "ENOUGH. WITH THE. CHEESY. RHYMES! AND THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS 'LEVEL ZERO' HERE!"

She proceeded to breathe fire at us, but Avia used some fire resistant magic to save our souls. Realizing she had failed to stop us, she blew fire at Pit, only to aim at and burn the cage down.  
Pit took this opportunity to crack another campy rhyme, "Well that was easy! I got out of there lemon squeezy!"  
Maleficent finally lost her temper 100% when she screamed as loud as she could, "THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING, PIT! NOW I'M ESPECIALLY ANGRY THAT YOU'VE MANAGED TO ESCAPE MY CAGE!"  
"Well, it IS your fault for burning down that cage," Sleeping Beauty said in an usual savage manner.  
Maleficent screamed with her mouth wide open, and Pit shot an arrow into her mouth. Maleficent fell to the ground in defeat.

There was a pause and then Pit asked, "Why was I rhyming earlier?"  
"Well, the video game Child of Light has loads of rhyming, but I haven't been rhyming throughout this twisted mission," Aurora explained. "I think this place might have an effect on you..."  
"Oh yeah, because it's twisted," Pit said, and then turned to my siblings and I. "So, you really are Angel, Carlos, and Avia, huh?"  
"Yep!" the three of us replied.  
"That's awesome!" Pit cheered. "I need to take you to Lady Paluntena in Skyworld! She's gonna love you guys for helping us out of our amnesia!"  
"Lady Paluntena?" Avia asked.  
"The goddess of light," I answered.  
"But what about Viridi?" Carlos asked, knowing how the goddess of nature can be.  
"Eh, she may be thankful, but she can be...kind of a jerk at times," Pit told us the truth. "Just a warning."  
"Figured as much," Carlos assumed.  
"Come on!" Pit exclaimed, changing the subject. "Let's go to Skyworld!"  
However, before we could be taken anywhere, Avis's spirit disappeared.  
"Huh?!" Pit gasped. "Avia?!"

Avis's POV:

My spirit had returned to my body in the Real-lifelantica Castle, but I wasn't with my friends. Zelda and Rapunzel were standing right there as usual.  
"Where are my friends?!" I cried.  
"They're still in Lumeria," Rapunzel said.  
"Why was I the only one who returned here?!" I cried once again.  
"They'll meet you in Skyworld," Zelda explained. "Now that your second mission is over, your spirit has returned to your body for you to complete the next mission, and your body was still here in the castle. So, you're going to Skyworld next, like we told Pit."  
"Yup!" I responded. "But...is there a shortcut?"  
"Yep!" Rapunzel replied cheerfully. "Zelda's magic!"  
"Wait, what," I said in a manner that did not sound questionable.  
Next thing I knew it, I was teleported away from the castle.

I was now in a building floating in the sky, in front of a beautiful women with an angelic face and long, green hair.  
"Oh!" the woman smiled. "You must be Avia! I am Paluntena! Pleasure to meet you!"  
I replied, "Yep! That's me, and it's nice to meet you too! We're basically celebrities in all of Real-lifelantica now, huh?"  
"Why, yes!" Paluntena exclaimed. "Everyone here knows who you are!"  
"That's not creepy at all, really..." I commented in an unamused voice.  
"Creepy?!" Paluntena giggled lightly. "But, like you said, you're basically a celebrity! Not only that, a true heroine!"

Angel's POV:

As both were flying, Aurora was carrying Carlos in her arms and Pit was taking Sleeping Beauty and I by the hands. When we landed at a building in the sky, I saw Avia and Paluntena.  
I exclaimed, "Oh, Avia! How did you get here so fast?!"  
"Well, when I disappeared on you guys, my spirit was teleported to the castle and was returned to my body, so now I'm in my human form again," Avia explained to me. "Zelda then teleported me here in Skyworld."  
“I heard!” Paluntena said, and she then turned to Carlos and I. “I was watching you this whole time! You two are Angel and Carlos, Avia’s siblings, huh?”  
“Yes, ma’am!” the two of us replied simultaneously.  
“I told my friends a lot about you, Lady Paluntena!” Pit cheered.  
“You literally only mentioned her name to us,” Carlos made a totally unnecessary comment.

“Are you going to assign us our next mission?” Sleeping Beauty questioned.  
“Well you seem impatient,” Carlos made yet again another unnecessary comment.  
“Yes!” Paluntena said.  
“Not all missions assigned to our new friends are just going to be about the same kind of things, right?” Aurora asked.  
Paluntena began to explain, “No, they won't. These missions will come with various tasks to help you prepare for battle against Vector the Stealer. Once you complete enough missions that help us all get our memories back, Vector will dare you to fight him. Now, your next mission involves Axel from Kingdom Hearts and Viridi from here in our universe, Kid Icarus. They must be working on something together…”


	5. The Nature Goddess & Fire Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes encounter an angered Viridi after a fiery Nobody betrays her.

DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains spoilers for Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories!

Angel's POV:

Paluntena addressed our mission, "Alright Pit, Angel, Avia, and Carlos, you will be the ones to go on your mission. You will be encountering two familiar faces other than the human and goddess along the way, but I don't remember which ones. Good luck!"  
"Let's report for duty!" Pit exclaimed.  
"Wait!" Paluntena stooped is by a few milliseconds. "Before that, I must give you three the ability to fly! You can only fly for 5 minutes though, just like Pit!"  
"WHAT KIND OF ANGEL CAN ONLY FLY FOR 5 MINUTES?!?!?!" Carlos screeched.  
"Yeah, just go," Paluntena stated, as she decided not to explain. "There's no time for fooling around, like you have been half of your whole adventure so far."

Turns out she's been watching us the whole time...

"WE HAVE NOT!!!" Carlos screamed again.  
"Well, you just did," Paluntena said in a savage manner. "Now GO!"  
Avia, Pit, and I jumped from the building and began flying as we cheered.  
Carlos, still standing at the top, muttered, "That's...a huge...drop..."  
"Don't worry!" Paluntena assured him. "You'll be flying in no time, once you jump off! Remember, lots of humans don't get the opportunity to do this!"  
Considering what she just said, Carlos finally took a deep breath and grumbled, "Alright."  
As he jumped, he exclaimed, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!"  
Paluntena sighed to herself, "Ha. I knew he would enjoy it. Now, as long as he and the others complete the mission..."

As we flew through the sky, we encountered the Underworld Army.  
Avia gasped at their sudden appearance, "What now?!"  
"Use your wand, genius!" I commented on her foolishness, realizing that she somehow happened to be the most powerful out of the three siblings.  
"Okay, know it all," Avia commented back, but she then proceeded to use her wand to defeat the enemies.  
"See?" I responded. "I TOLD you!"  
"Whoa!" Pit gasped in surprise. "You defeated them all by yourself?!"  
"Um, yeah," Avia said.  
"Don't YOU defeat lots of enemies in just one hit each?!" Carlos questioned the angel.  
"Uhhh...yeah," Pit commented. "Sometimes."  
"Wait, so we're gonna have to fight even harder enemies?" Carlos asked.  
"Uh, yeah," Pit replied. "A human and a goddess."  
"OH THAT'S RIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Carlos wailed.

3rd-Person POV:

A human and a goddess stood in a building of nature, filled with flowers, plants, and trees. Their names were Axel and Viridi; Axel being in favor of fire and Viridi being in favor of nature. Viridi had made her place for important talks look as natural as possible to give it a calming atmosphere. She had also found Axel walking along Skyworld recently, so she recruited him to help with her mission without even knowing his own intentions, or even his name. How a mere nobody like Axel had arrived in a place like Skyworld is unknown.

Axel started the mission conversation, "So, you're gonna assign me a mission, huh?"  
"Yes," Viridi smirked. "From now on, we'll be working together on missions, since no one else wants to...Mind if you tell me your name?"  
"Well, why would I mind?" Axel laughed. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"  
"Um, of course," Viridi commented. "You literally just said it a few seconds ago. Anyways, let me tell you our first mission together."  
"And what would that be, miss?" Axel asked.  
Viridi addressed the mission to Axel, "As the goddess of nature, I ABSOLUTELY CANNOT STAND LITTER. The foolish humans must be punished for not picking up their trash that they drop. It's ridiculous! When will they learn?!"  
"And how would we punish the humans?" Axel bragged as he summoned his chakrams. "With chakrams?!"  
"HA!" Viridi snapped. "As if! I'm WAY too powerful for those! Anyways, YOU'RE a human yourself, so why am I even going to work with you?"  
I can't let her find out I'm actually a Nobody... Axel thought to himself with a concerned look on his face.  
When he pulled himself together, he questioned, "Because the gods wanted us to work together?"  
"What do THEY want us to do--defeat Vector?" Viridi bragged. "I'm more focused on destroying humanity--with the power of reset bombs!"  
Axel had no idea what he was getting into until now, and so far he did not like the proposed plan.  
"'Reset' bombs, huh?" he chuckled, trying his very hardest to keep his cool and not get nervous.  
He didn't want to seem like he was immediately backing out of the plan.  
Viridi proceeded to explain, "Why yes! These bombs are used for restoring natural order and destroying humanity. They shall be punished for their wrongs!"  
"Come on, can't you just forgive them?" Axel said more directly.  
"NO!" Viridi shouted. "I won't as long as littering keeps happening, and it IS still happening! Billions of dollars have been lost over THIS!"  
"Isn't there a smarter way to restore nature?" Axel asked, but this was his opportunity to run away from the situation.  
"NO!" Viridi stammered. "This is the most convenient way!"  
She noticed that Axel's presence was no longer there.  
"Uhhh, Axel?" she paused.  
She proceeded to scream again, "DANG IT! I KNEW I couldn't trust him!"

Angel's POV:

We made it to our destination—you guessed it—ANOTHER BUILDING.  
We heard a voice speak, "Well, I can definitely say for sure that I did NOT sign up for the destruction of humanity!"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY, DIMWIT?!?!?!" Carlos screamed.  
Axel turned to see my siblings, Pit, and I.  
Axel assured Carlos, "Whoa, easy kid. I said that I did NOT sign up for the destruction of humani—!"  
"Ha, ha, HA," Carlos interrupted the Nobody. "You're a member of Organization 13, aren't you? So aren't you a bad guy?"  
"Well, you did kill Vexen, and he was supposed to be your ally..." I pointed out.  
Axel explained to us, "Look, I regret all the wrongs I have done. I was assigned by the gods to work with Viridi on something, but I had no idea she was planning to destroy humanity with reset bombs..."  
"Ohhhhh, that's right!" Pit gasped in his realization. "That's why she's a jerk! She wants to destroy humanity!"  
"And how do YOU remember anything about your adventures?" Avia questioned sassily. "I thought you ALL lost ALL of your memories!"  
Axel began to explain, "Okay. We lost a LOT of our memories, not ALL of them. The things we remember are our roles and allies in our stories."  
"Right..." Pit commented. "I forgot about that."

Changing the subject, I asked, "So, how do we stop Viridi?"  
"Well, we do have to destroy her reset bomb depot, but I'm not exactly sure where it is..." Axel replied.  
"It's gotta be somewhere..." Pit mentioned.  
"Well, obviously," Axel told Pit.  
"How many more times are we gonna fool around before getting to the task?!" I snapped out of nowhere, although they barley contributed to this cliché.  
"WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?!" Carlos also snapped, but in a much louder voice. "WE WERE ACTUALLY TALKING ABOUT PLANS THIS TIME!"  
"Right..." I mumbled out of embarrassment.  
"See?" Carlos pointed out. "There's proof that she wasn't paying attention..."  
Avia joined in, "Okay. NOW you're fooling around."  
In order to end the current conversation, Pit interrupted, "This mission is especially a big deal! If we don't act now, Viridi will destroy humanity on Real-lifelantica AND planet Earth!"  
This resulted in multiple gasps from the group.  
"Well let's go then, but first, I need to be granted the ability to fly!" Axel stated, but soon he was off his feet along with the rest of us.

So we flew in the sky and fought some bad guys, but the next thing we knew it was we were now at the place where we had to find the reset bomb depot. We found a familiar face Paluntena could have bee talking about, who was Link, trapped inside a reset bomb. His face reflected tension upon ourselves, as he was tied up and could not speak, for he had tape over his mouth. Because Link is a silent protagonist, I found it ironic that Viridi would tape his mouth to begin with...

More importantly, Link is in grave danger and his fate is now at our hands, along with the fates of Earth and Real-lifelantica!  
"How..." Pit muttered in shock.  
His voice rose to a loud cry, "I DIDN'T KNOW HUMANS COULD BE TRAPPED INSIDE RESET BOMBS!!!"  
Viridi arrived in the picture and proceeded to trap Pit, Carlos, Avia, and I in a reset bomb excluding Axel.  
Pit immediately screamed, "Let us go, Viridi! You have gone way too far!"  
Viridi decided to reply to Pit's previous comment about reset bombs with a laugh, "Indeed, they can, and NO, I have NOT! This bomb will hit the entire planet Earth! Humanity on Earth shall perish, and next, Real-lifelantica!"  
"Won't these kill other living beings too?" Avia asked.  
"Only humans!" Viridi explained. "And, Link will be the first to die, since he's actually INSIDE a reset bomb, and I taped his mouth so he can't speak, and his arms are tied! Not only that, but it also helps nature return to its natural state! Anyways, blood and guts will fly everywhere, along with the birth of pure nature! It'll be great, won't it?"  
Pit was completely unamused in his tone as he spoke, "No, Viridi. Just, no."  
Viridi scoffed, "You know what? FORGET THAT! Your little group shall be the first to die, especially Axel, for turning against me! I shall use this bomb your group is in against YOU!"  
Axel laughed cluelessly, "What was I thinking? I shall use my chakrams to save you from the clutches of the reset bomb—!"  
Pit screamed, "NO! DON'T! THE BOMB WILL ONLY EXPLODE THAT WAY!"  
Viridi then made fun of Axel for his oblivion, "That's right, STUPID! Why didn't you consider THAT?!"  
"Hey, where's the reset bomb depot we have to destroy?" Axel said casually, in order not to upset her too much over the betrayal I guess.  
"Ah, you know," Viridi also said casually as to mock him. "Hid it somewhere. You won't be able to find it now..."

Completely out of nowhere, and I mean COMPLETELY out of nowhere, Pit, my siblings, and I were released from our bomb and Link was released from his bomb, as both bombs suddenly and oh-so magically disappeared. Pit proceeded to take the tape off of and untie Link. What an angelic hero!  
"What?!" Viridi complained in ultimate confusion. "What is this mess?"  
Paluntena stepped into the picture and bravely told Viridi straight up, "I don't think so, Viridi."  
"Um, I DO think so!" Viridi snapped, as if she tried to be as savage as Paluntena when she entered.  
"Sure, humans may have committed littering, indeed an awful thing, but killing humanity is NOT the answer," Paluntena expressed.  
"Tell me!" Viridi demanded her. "WHAT did you do?"  
"Destroyed the depot," Paluntena answered without a care.  
"Why you..." Viridi grumbled. "You'll pay for this!"

Viridi would not stop at achieving her purpose. With great ambition, she summoned many different species from the forces of nature to attack Paluntena. Link and Pit began to attack them, but the speed of the enemies was too much to handle it would appear. As they attacked, a beautiful face was seen flying in the air before she was slammed onto the ground from the power of the attack. The enemies then flew away before we could get revenge on them.  
"Lady Paluntena!" Pit called out in worry as he ran over to her.  
She slowly got to her feet and scoffed, "I'm okay. So you dare to fight me, nature goddess?"  
"Why yes, light goddess," Viridi taunted. "Back down and I will kill you!"  
"I'm a goddess, so I'm immortal..." Paluntena commented.  
Viridi then said, "Right. I'll beat you up really badly—so bad to the point where you can't use your powers!"  
"That's also impossible," Paluntena added.  
As her patience became paper thin, Viridi yelled, "Ugh, whatever! Fight me or don't; Either way, you WILL get hurt!"

And so we fought in a Kid Icarus: Uprising style fight alongside Paluntena against Viridi. Either the battle would become a wrap within thirty seconds (and some of the dialogue would even be skipped), or we'd be finished five times before claiming our victory. However, my siblings and I aren't video game characters or anything, so respawning is nonexistent for us.

When the battle reached its climax, Viridi inflicted great damage on everyone excluding Link and Axel.  
She scoffed, "Ugh...WHY do THEY have to help you? This is ridiculous! And besides, Axel should be fighting alongside me!"  
"Well, not sure what the exact point of that fight was, but that's what happens when you plan to destroy humanity," Link taunted her in a savage manner.  
"Uuuugh...NO!" Viridi yelled at him. "That shouldn't be the case!"  
Axel declared, "Sorry, Viridi. I can't continue to act like a bad guy."  
It seemed the battle finally met its end as Viridi claimed, "I will defeat you next time, especially you, Axel...YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"  
With that, she ran off.

Paluntena offered a drink of the gods to Link, Axel, Pit, Avia, Carlos, and I so our wounds could be healed. After we were finished, Paluntena also drank a portion.  
"Everyone okay?" Link asked the group.  
We all told him that we were fine. Also, I understand that they were TWO words, but Link, a silent protagonist...spoke. But then again, Toon Link did inform his peers to 'Come on!'...  
"Paluntena, thank you," Pit thanked. "Thanks to you as well, Link and Axel. You sure are strong for humans!"  
Axel's expression signaled that he had entered a state of panic, for he knew he wasn't really human and actually a Nobody. Nobodies are typically seen as bad, but perhaps the characters of the Legend of Zelda and Kid Icarus universes aren't aware of this.  
"You're very welcome, Pit," Paluntena responded with gratitude. "This twisted mission was a bit too hard for you guys this time. Viridi can be a lot stronger than I thought..."  
Carlos then panicked, "So we failed? Is that it?!"  
"No..." Paluntena assured him. "I was your excuse for this mission."  
Axel finally spoke up, "Guys, since I trust you, I need to take your somewhere to talk, where hopefully no one else will hear."

We eventually reached our destination in none other than the entrance to Castle Oblivion. If we go too far, the heroes may lose even more memories than they already have, considering this is Castle Oblivion! My siblings and I would also be affected and lose some memories.  
"So, it looks like you're our new ally, so we're supposed to trust you, correct?" Carlos questioned with a serious look on his face.  
I still couldn't take him seriously despite that...  
"Yes indeed." Paluntena answered the question for Axel. "Axel will be working with you on some journeys from now on."  
"Alright, as long as you promise not to do bad guy things anymore, I'll trust you," Carlos stated as he sounded rather annoyed.  
This didn't calm Axel down a single bit.  
"I promise," Axel stated. "Now, I need to tell you about something called the Nobody Purge."  
"...Nobody Purge?" Pit muttered. "What are you, then?"  
Axel cleared his throat, "A Nobody, so I am not human. For every Heartless that is created, a Nobody is also created. I don't remember exactly how a Heartless is created..."  
I suddenly felt a lump in my throat over his comment. Where do Heartless come from...?  
Axel began to explain the Nobody Purge, "Okay, that's not important right now. What is important at the moment is that the Nobody Purge is going on. It actually just started yesterday, and any Nobody a person detects to be one is killed by the person. They think because of Organization 13, which is what I'm part of, all Nobodies are evil. You know, I forgot our exact goal as Organization 13, but whatever it is, I have no interest in it anymore."  
It would appear that Axel must have informed Link about the situation during the time they spent together in Skyworld, as Link spoke up, "The purge has started in Hyrule, but thankfully, no one has died yet. We need to evacuate all Nobodies from the area before people kill them and the purge spreads. Evil Keyblade wielders are the ones who are in charge of exterminating the Nobodies."  
"I better stay behind on this mission, because I'm an actual member of Organization 13," Axel commented.  
"Could we just disguise you in a different outfit?" I suggested.

The entire room remained silent for a little bit of time. I began to anxiously sweat as I looked at the faces of my peers who stared at me.  
"You know..." Axel took a deep breath. "That's actually a good idea! The more people helping, the better, anyway. We need to locate the Nobodies and evacuate them."  
"How can we tell if someone is a Nobody?" Avia questioned.  
"No emotion," Axel said. "We Nobodies are not somebodies, after all."  
"Well, let's get to protecting you guys then!" Carlos demanded.  
"Finally, someone doesn't wanna fool around..." I stated.  
Carlos interrupted, "SHUSH! Let's go!"


End file.
